I Was Made For Loving You
by Desilu19x
Summary: For her last year of High School, Myra Sakamoto decides to leave Domino High School and attends Cross Academy. If she thought that only weird things happened in domino... wait until she finds out Cross Academy's biggest secret! KanameXOCXKaiba
1. Intro: The Break-Up

Domino City… what can I say about it? Well, for one thing, I've actually lasted over a year living in this city. I've made the most wonderful friends, and I've grown a major love for the game of duel monsters. Yet I have a big dislike for it too… well you can't win them all right?

Joey and I walked silently to school, without saying much word, but along the way, he kept turning his glance towards me…

"Myra… this is killing me!" Joey screeched, breaking the silence between us.

"What is killing you Joey…?" I giggled, turning my gaze towards him.

"You leaving us… and all because of rich boy…" I froze when he mentioned _**him**_.

"Who… Seto Kaiba, Don't be silly Joey, besides I am use to moving because of my parent's job… you know they travel around the world helping animals in need" I replied, lightly biting my lower lip in an attempt to hide my nervousness.

"But you only have one more year at Domino High…! And you finally have a home with us Myra babe…!" He cried, pulling me into his arms.  
"Joey- chan, it's better if I leave, I mean even if my parent's left without me, I wouldn't have a place to stay, plus its only hurting me… he promised me he was going to change but…"  
"Rich boy changing is like saying I'm going on a diet… _**never going to happen**_!" He laughed; I couldn't help but laugh along with him, because it was true. He lets me go and lightly pinches my cheek, adding,

"Come on, let's get a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich… it's on me…" Joey grinned, causing me to giggle.  
"Well let's make this last week of school the most memorable…" I replied, hoping I sounded as content as possible.  
"Don't remind me Myra…!" He pouted. I was sure going to miss my dear friends…

* * *

It was lunchtime, and since Tea and I both had the same fourth period class, we would usually walk to lunch together. As we both walked to the lunchroom, Tea joked about both Joey and Tristan always being the first students at the lunchroom. I chuckled, imagining the two boys already being inside the cafeteria, fighting on who would order lunch first. There could be a zombie apocalypse for all you know; that all those two would think about is food. Before we could walk in, we both paused as someone called out my name.

"Myra… may I have a word with you?" Both Tea and I turn around at the same time. I felt Tea's gaze on me, as she leaned towards me, and whispered in my ear, "If you need us, just yell for help…" She said, patting me on the shoulder. Kaiba watched her as she walked into the lunchroom, making sure we would be alone…

"Myra when are you going to stop this charade…?" Kaiba sneered, turning his sharp gaze towards me, only causing my anger towards him to grow. I looked at him directly, hoping I would hurt him at least a bit of what he's hurt me. _**Keep dreaming Myra…**_

"I assume you mean my transfer to Cross Academy…?" I said in what I hoped was a cold tone. Kaiba rolled his eyes; sadly, he kept his intimidating gaze on me. I wasn't going to let him see that I was hurting on the inside.

It's been two years since we first got together, I was a freshman here at Domino High, I liked him from the first moment I saw him. We had English class together, and he would always sit alone, away from the rest of the class. One day, the teacher assigned us a play write project, and set us up together as partners. Since he's the owner of Kaiba Corporation, in that being a public figure, people would spread rumors about us being a couple.

Since this was getting news for Kaiba Corp, he suggested to me that we would play along, until the rumors wore off. What made me say yes…? Probably it was the fact that by that time, I was madly in love with him. It wasn't until one day; I had a talk with Yugi….

**_Flashback_**

"I don't like the idea of you going out with Kaiba just for show Myra…" Yugi said as he came back with two vanilla milkshakes. He sits down next to me and hands me one.  
"I know it's pathetic… But I love him Yugi-chan, and I hope that maybe… just maybe, he would grow to feel something towards me at least. Him and Mokuba…" I answered, taking a sip of the vanilla shake.

"Myra- chan… it isn't healthy for your heart to be with someone in that situation, you deserve someone better, and I am sure that that someone will come eventually. Plus, don't you think that by now, Kaiba would have said something to you…? About having feelings for you, And what about Mokuba…?" Yugi replied, extending his hand towards my face, lightly cherishing my cheek.

I thought about his words, while Mokuba showed me some affection, Seto… he never showed none. When we were in public, he acted as if I was his world, his everything, but whenever everyone would turn his or her glance away, he would turn his glance away from me as well.

I couldn't help but cry as I thought about it all… Yugi was right... I was only hurting myself.

"Yugi- chan, I must be pathetic to you huh…?" I cried, placing my hand on top of his. Yugi smiled, grabbing my hand in his,

"No… you're just too sweet for your own good Myra, but it's about time you stand up for yourself… don't you think…? You've been there for the spirit and I, and we want you to know that we are always here for you too…" His words were comforting, and gave me the strength to break up with him the _next day_…

"Let her in Lola…" Kaiba said to his secretary though the voice speaker. I thanked her and walked inside Kaiba's office. There he sat behind his desk, typing away on his computer as always. However, as soon as he heard me say his name, he closed his laptop, and stood up.

"Myra… so nice to see you, sit down…" Kaiba said in an unusual kind tone. He signaled for me to sit down. I coughed lightly, turning my glance away from him. I couldn't walk another inch closer to him,

"Kaiba… I just came here to say that I had enough of this charade… I'm done with it all…" I said in a firm tone, keeping my gaze away from him.

"What do you mean Myra…?" He answered. I felt him approach me, much to my dismay… I had no choice but to turn my gaze towards him.

"I had enough with this pretending… can't you see that I've loved you…? You may have been faking it, but I wasn't… but I'm done. I'm only hurting myself, and before this gets any further," I cried, turning away from him, ready to head out the door, but before I could do so, I felt his grip on my wrist; pulling me back towards him… again, I had him face to face. He wasn't going to make this easy was he…?

"Myra… I…" He stuttered.

"You what… you wanna laugh at me…?" I said with impatience, hoping he'd at least save his laugh for until I left his office. He pulled me by my waist into his arms, and to my shock, he leaned forward to kiss me. I tried my hardest to push him away, but I soon found myself melting in his kiss.

**_End of flashback  
_**

"You know perfectly well you're not going anywhere Myra… so why don't you just stop this little show now…?" He bickered, crossing his arms against his chest.

"This wouldn't be happening if you would have let me leave that day in your office…" I snapped… I had enough of his attitude towards me.

"I wasn't going to let something I wanted slip through my fingers now was I…?" He smirked, he had victory written all over his eyes, he always _**loved**_ to win, but not _**this**_ time.

"This is why Yugi will always be the better duelist… I had enough of this Kaiba. Good luck with your stupid little child game" I smirked back, his smirk soon faded as I said this. Feeling victorious, I turned away and headed towards the lunchroom.

"You just don't get it do you Myra…?" He growled with anger. I laughed,

"That makes two of us Seto…" I answered, calling him by his first name.


	2. Goodbye Domino City

"You're not going to Myra's Bon Voyage party Seto…?" Mokuba asked as he walked into his brother's office. Seto sat in his desk, as usual, typing away in his laptop,

"No… you go and have fun I guess," He replied coldly without leaving his gaze from the computer. Mokuba sighed, surprised that not even now, that Myra was close to leaving, did his big brother budge. He was sure that his brother would do something to win back the girl he loved…

"You know Myra is leaving Domino tomorrow right Seto…?" Mokuba asked, knowing the obvious. Seto closed his laptop roughly, taking a deep breath, and answers,

"I know she is, and if she wants to then so be it… she isn't the only girl out there in the world for me Mokuba, she will soon forget about us and I suggest you do the same…" He snapped, causing Mokuba's sadness to grow. He knew that he had other choices, especially Seto Kaiba, who was the most important man of all Japan. Any woman would die to be his girl, and eventually his wife, but to Mokuba, Myra was the only right one for his brother.

"Whatever you say big brother… well, she may leave, and may forget about us, but I at least want to say goodbye to her, at least that way, I'll know if I ever did carry a place in her heart…" Mokuba said, leaving his brothers office.

* * *

He wasn't sure what to answer to his younger brother, he didn't want to say goodbye, yet… he didn't want to plead her to stay either. He wasn't going to give into what Myra wanted. She never understood him…

"_That's why Yuugi will always be the better duelist…"_

He would simply insult anyone that ever thought, or ever said the words Myra said to him, but coming from her, he had no words to say at all. She managed to hurt him emotionally. He believed to know Myra well, she didn't only call him a lousy duelist, she was calling him a lousy person.

"_**She just doesn't understand… yet, she stood by me longer than anyone ever has…"**_

* * *

"A toast to the ditsiest chick of the group, Myra…!" Joey cheered, lifting up his cup of soda into the air. I sighed; he was sure going to make my last day here a big bang huh?

"Thanks for the nice compliment Joseph…" I mumbled. Joey smiled, as I looked at my circle of friends, I couldn't help but also smile in the end. Even though it pained me to leave Domino City, I would always carry the memories given to me by this city, with love. Even the bad ones,

"Myra, I'll miss you, but know that I will always have you in my thoughts everyday…" Tea added, lifting up her cup of soda as well. Mai rolled her eyes,

"Is this a funeral or a Bon Voyage party…? We want Myra's last day to be her best, not her worst!" She beamed, lifting up her own cup of soda, and pointing it towards me. Tea sighed,

"Then I suggest you leave Mai so that Myra can have a good last day here" Joey grinned, teasing Mai as usual. Of course, Mai growled, angry by Joey's immature comments. I laughed; amused by the way those two flirted. Everyone in the group knew about their feelings for one another. Only they themselves seemed to be oblivious to their own feelings.

"Now you two, why can't we all just get along, Tristan, can you turn on the radio please, let's dance a little…!" I asked, Tristan nods, walking towards the radio next to our television set. As soon as he turned on the radio, the song "Grenade" by Bruno Mars was playing.

"_Take it all, but you never give…"_

"That song is so depressing, change it laughing boy…" Duke commented as soon as the song played. I felt a bit connected with that lyric… that's how I felt when I was with him…

I hoped that maybe, he would show a sign that he did care, that our relationship was much more important to him than his silly one-sided competition with Yuugi.

_**Keep dreaming Myra, you idiot…**_

"Why, because that happened to you once dicey boy…?" Joey laughed, taking a bite of the strawberry-vanilla cake we were feasting on; Duke rolled his eyes, ignoring Joey's remarks. Knowing Joey, he was going to make sure Duke would explode with anger.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Since Mai was closer to the door, she volunteers to open it,

"Hey twerp, what are you doing here…?" Mai asked,

"I love Myra too you know…" Mokuba responds in a serious tone, walking into the house. I smiled, walking up to Mokuba and pulling him into my arms. Mai sighed,

"I'm sorry; I forget you're not like your brother…" Mai said with a hint of sarcasm, closing the door behind her. Mokuba ignored her comment however, keeping his gaze on me. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"I don't want you to leave, but I just had to say goodbye Myra…" He cried. I hugged him tightly, wishing in a way that he hadn't shown up. However, at least this way, I know that at least one of them cared for me. Now why did I care so much for the Kaiba's? I don't know… but it felt right.

"Don't be said my little Mokuba, and besides, you can write to me everyday, Yuugi has the address to Cross Academy" I said in a soft tone to Mokuba, hoping to erase the tears from his eyes. A small smile forms on his face,

"I'm glad to know that you care for me Myra…" He said sweetly. I playfully pinch his cheek, giggling.

"Aw, I love this song…! It's so fun to dance to!" Tea said as soon as "Mr. Simple" by Super Jr played.

"Attack of the geek fan girl…" Joey coughed; Tea quickly turned her angry gaze towards him, gritting her teeth,

"You sure have a smart mouth today huh Wheeler…?" She muttered madly, Tea pulled him roughly by the shirt, while Joey laughed nervously, obviously knowing what would happen next. Mokuba laughed at the spectacle they were causing.

"Now Tea babe, I was just kidding, I call ya a dancing geek because I love ya…" Yuugi sighed, _you would think he would get use to this by now…_

"Why does he always have to start an argument…?" Yuugi whispered, loud enough for me to hear. I nodded in approval to his comment,

"I hear you on that one Yuugi" I giggled, we both turned our gaze to see Tristan and Duke on the sidelines of the fighting duo, putting up bets.

"10 dollars says that Wheeler is going down…" Duke said, putting his money on the coffee table, Tristan sucked his teeth,

"Hey… I knew Tea first so I have the right to bet my money on her!" Tristan pouted,

"I am guessing you are use to this by now huh Myra?" Mokuba said in a happier voice. I laughed, _if only he knew… _

"You think I would get use to it by now huh? But I love it…" I beamed, adding,

"Wanna dance while the songs still playing?" Mokuba nodded, while Mai asked Yuugi to dance with her. This was sure going to be my best last day here, even if Kaiba wasn't here, and most likely… not caring about it all.


End file.
